Rules are Meant to be Broken
by Eric J. Dantes
Summary: There are rules to magic, rules that can be bent, even broken. The world will rapidly change as Harry begins to change the rules of magic itself. Blood, love, and stand offs. What more could you ask for in a thriller?
1. Chapter 1

"Magic has rules, never forget that Harry."

Harry nodded at his teacher, watching as his mentor weaved and danced with the grace of a dancer. He memorized every flick, every step, every subtle movement the teacher made and the damage that the dummy took from the basic spells that he was throwing at it. It was all the little things that mattered in the end.

"However, those rules can be bent and even broken," the teacher said as he began to speed up and change his spells. No longer was he just shooting out stunners and reductos but conjuring and transfiguring as quick as the movement of his wand. A stone was summoned and suddenly it was transfigured in to a bear before it was once again back to a stone and suddenly exploded. Harry watched in awe as the pieces of rubble slowly faded, "much like the rules and laws of physics and such in the muggle world, the rules are ever changing. Never settle for what is known, always look for the unknown. Always learn and if you find that you have learned everything that there is possibly to be known, then discover and teach thyself. Just like the ancient wizards that created the spells we know use daily, you must create to make new and unknown spells; we are only limited to our imagination."

Harry nodded vigorously, as he made the mental note. Yes he had heard this same speech a several dozen times but the each time Harry took it to heart. It was a sort of creed that he lived by; to learn is to have power but to discover is to create power. Yes knowledge is great, the greatest thing that we could ever hope to receive but to discover. To discover is to create knowledge, and not just any knowledge, but knowledge that only you could hold, to ever truly ever understand.

"Your lesson is done Potter, I have to return but you may remain here and practice," the master said as he stored his wand once again back into the holster and pulled on his robe, which had been cast aside to allow more mobility. Harry immediately stood and removed his robe. He slowly went through the same movement as his master had done before him. The master stopped short of the door to glance back at the young boy. After so many years the boy had already mastered the set, yet Harry still practiced as if it was his first time.

"Open your stance a bit more, it will allow stability while increasing your mobility," he said to Harry. Harry nodded and quickly adjusted his stance before beginning again; just the motions, no spells. The teacher quickly stepped out and apparated with a pop a second later. Harry however, did not stop his set; it was vital that he learned the set and reviewed other spells as well.

* * *

><p>Over the course of fourteen years Harry had seen his world change, a lot. Of course he could probably place everything on the fact that he wasn't normal, even by magical standards. Harry had always been different and he knew that from as long as he could remember. It wasn't normal for a child to be able to learn as quickly as he could and much less do the things he could. It had been difficult around the Dursley's, incredibly difficult for Harry anyways. They had mistreated him because of his heritage, of course he had no knowledge of this until about 3 years ago but the fact remained the same, they had done him wrong. Yet instead of vengeance he had just thanked them for their hospitality and walked away three years ago.<p>

It had been only moment after his trip to Diagon Alley when he left the Dursley's. He had no idea where he was going but he knew that he would survive. He had pocketed more coin than Hagrid had noticed when Harry had visited vault. Harry wasn't sure how much it was in pounds, much less if anyone would take it but he figured that if the coin was made out of solid gold, it was worth a pretty penny. Of course he knew the price of gold per pound and would have to be smart about getting it exchanged. He couldn't exactly go to a pawnshop and pawn, people would question, they would try to pay him less than what it was worth if not downright steal it from him and claim that it was he who was trying to steal it.

As Harry was seeing it, he had two options. He was to either make a friend here in the muggle world and somehow, together figure out how to pawn the coin or return to Diagon Alley. He figured option two was the best when everything was considered. He would rather of not, he had read his history book and found out why he was famous and he was not happy. Being famous for being the only surviving member of the Potter family and the killing curse was not something anyone would really want to be famous for but he pushed it away from his mind and settled for the fact that he may never find the reason why his parents had been killed but he would do his best to become a beacon of hope that people needed when they needed one. He could have vowed vengeance but on who? The man that had killed his parents was dead and by his hand no less, not to mention that he had only been a baby at the time.

No, there was no reason to go on a rampage and seek vengeance on anyone. Besides, Harry had read enough of his cousin's comics to know that vengeance never paid out in the end. It always ended in solitude and death. That was something that Harry didn't want. No, if his parents had given their lives to protect his own, than he would do his best to make sure that it had not been in vain. Besides, he himself wanted children, maybe. He was a little young to be thinking about children, he knew that but he knew in a way he had to. The Potter family couldn't die out with him; he had to continue the legacy.

Harry was suddenly brought out of his train of thoughts as he ran into a person. Harry stumbled a bit but soon found his balance. He looked up to the man he had just bumped into and quickly apologized, "I'm terribly sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Harry quickly noted that he had caused the man to drop his briefcase, which had popped open and had caused papers to be carried by the wind. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Harry cried out as he quickly set about to gather the papers.

"It's no trouble, I can get the papers myself," the man said hurriedly as he quickly set about picking up the papers but Harry was already chasing the papers that had been carried a bit far from the man. Harry had noticed the slight French accent the man had but none the less set about getting the papers, despite the man's dismissal.

"Here you are, again I am terribly sorry about that. I hope I haven't caused –" Harry suddenly stopped midsentence as he looked down at the papers in his hand and took notice of the heading of one of the papers, _The Ministry of Magic. _Harry looked at the paper for a moment then turned to the man who quickly noted that Harry had been reading the paper.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" the man asked angrily.

"I'm sorry but are you a wizard too?" Harry asked curious

The man's anger quickly faded as he looked at Harry then for the first time noted the boy's scar, he face was lit up with shock before it broke into a smile, "Harry Potter! At last!" the man suddenly engulfed Harry in a hug. Harry went rigid from the contact, he was not accustom to hugs or any form of contact other than a beating.

"I'm sorry sir but I have no idea who you are," Harry said to the man, who quickly released Harry.

"Didn't they tell you?" the man questioned Harry.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked confused.

The man suddenly had a troubled look on his face, he quickly looked around and seemed to note something as he quickly stood, "Come Harry, gather your things we must talk somewhere a bit more private. Come now, gather your things."

Harry looked in the direction that the man had looked in but found nothing out of the ordinary. None the less this man seemed to know who he was and furthermore didn't seem hostile. Harry quickly picked up his dropped backpack, duffle bag and began to tug at his chest which had Hedwig on top in her cage. The man however took the chest from Harry and began to pull it. Harry removed Hedwig's cage from the top of the chest.

"Release the bird Harry, we don't want to attract attention," the man murmured.

"But how will I find her," Harry panicked at losing his solitary friend.

"She will return to you when you need her, she is a magical creature, she is bound to your magic and will know when you need her or when you want her to return," the man quickly explained. Harry was a little reluctant but let Hedwig out of her cage. The bird hopped onto his should for a moment, cooed before it suddenly took flight.

Harry watched as the bird disappeared before he turned and found the man putting Hedwig's cage in the trash, "Hey I need that!"

"No you don't, it's completely unnecessary actually," the man said, "come now Harry. We have to move quickly before – "

Suddenly the man whipped out his wand and pointed it at an approaching old man. The man was interesting looking as he wore the strangest clothes on an old man he had ever seen. He wore a purple coat, a blue button up, brown trousers that were extremely short on the bottom, Christmas socks and shoes that looked like they belonged in the 19th century. Harry wondered why the man had pulled out his wand on the old man.

"Come now Monsieur Delacour, you know I cannot allow you take young Harry here," the old man said unfazed by the wand pointed at him.

"You know as well as I do that Harry Potter has been court ordered to be under the protection of the French Ministry of Magic in order to ensure his safety and – "

"And he has been protected has he not?" the old man said all too grandfatherly for the comfort of Harry. The old man was nice but he seemed a bit strange.

"Not by the protection of France. In fact ever since that night, we have been unable to find him, no one has been able to find him. And when you were questioned, you stated that you had no knowledge of where the boy was. That was a down right lie, which is why we have never stopped looking for the boy," Delacour said, never taking his wand or eye off of the old man, "now I have spent years trying to get the English Ministry to support my attempts at arresting you or at least have a team to aid in my search yet once again the ministry protected you stating that there wasn't enough evidence to support an arrest nor were they inclined to charter a team since there was no evidence that the boy was in danger. Yet they also had no knowledge of where the boy was. I have the original papers signed by both ministers of magic, the Potters and myself stating the boy comes under the protection of France and myself should the Potters die. You have no right to be here Dumbledore."

"You must understand Delacour that Harry must remain in England and more importantly in the house of his relatives, it ensures his upmost safety," Dumbledore began to explain.

"I will not allow you to take the boy Dumbledore, they may allow you to continue to play your games here in England but we both know that you have no sway outside these borders. Don't think we haven't forgotten about Grindelwald."

"I defeated Grindelwald, everyone knows that," Dumbledore countered.

"You may have everyone here fooled but everyone else has done their research, you were once on the same side. France has certainly not forgotten the massacre you caused in your campaign with Grindelwald," Delacour said coldly

Dumbledore's expression from friendly to cold as he replied, "I had nothing to do with those killings, I never even set foot into France."

"You had everything to do with those killings," Delacour said, "now I think I've humored you enough." With that Delacour grabbed Harry by the shoulder and with a pop they disappeared before Dumbledore had a chance to stop them.

"Monsieur Delacour you have doomed us all," Dumbledore said sadly as he too apparated away. Hogwarts was going to be one student short this year.

Harry's world had rapidly changed after that. After arriving in France his wand was quickly replaced by a custom wand made specifically to his needs. Unlike England, every wand was made specifically for a person. After noticing the state of his clothes Monsieur Delacour also replaced that. Harry of course was in total shock at receiving anything new and had tried to pay but found that Monsieur Delacour refused to take his money.

"What about school?" Harry asked at the end of the day as they were in route to the Ministry to have all of Harry's vaults transferred to France.

"You shall be attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, in Southern France," Delacour said as he ushered Harry through the golden gates that surrounded the French Ministry of Magic. Harry noted that Goblins guarded the gates and that they acted quite friendly to many of the wizards strolling by who said hi.

"Here in France we are more liberal when it comes to magical creatures, here we recognize them as equals, although they chose to have their own schools and do not have wands, a matter I myself am trying to change," Delacour explained to Harry.

"_Ah Jean, comment allez-vous?" _A man asked as he saw Jean and Harry enter the Ministry. Harry took notice that the man was a monstrosity, he could have been as tall as Hagrid, yet he was more muscular and dark skinned

"_Très bien, merci._ _Et vous?" _Jean replied with a smile at man

"_Je vais bien," _the man replied before he took notice of the boy, "_Bonjour!"_

"Hi," Harry said weakly.

"Hello, I'm sorry did I frighten you? We don't have many English speakers here often," the man said, "I am Ambroise, I welcome you to the French Ministry," Ambroise said in perfect English.

Harry smiled at the man, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry, Harry Potter sir."

Ambroise face was written in surprise as he looked at the boy and then the boy's forehead, "Well welcome to France Harry, it's good to finally have you home."

Harry nodded at the man with a smile. Jean smiled at the interaction before he turned to Ambroise once again, "Ambroise I will see you later, I have to speak with the secretary of the treasury to have young Mr. Potter's accounts and vaults transferred to France."

"Of course, of course," Ambroise said as he signed them in and gave them each a golden badge, "sorry to the delay, it's on the second floor, second door to your right."

The transfer went smoothly thought they did have a slight hiccup when the found out that Harry had in fact several vaults to transfer including the Back family vaults. It required a couple of signed papers but in the end Jean walked out with a very happy and rich Harry. Of course he had gained titles but addressing people by such names had become outdated. They were useless in the end.

"How about we go home Harry?" Jean said with a small smile to the boy. Harry nodded excited to finally be going home. Jean smiled at Harry, he was a little unsure on how he would react to Fleur and Gabrielle, his two young girls.

As Jean would soon find, Harry was actually quite fond of the two girls after he found that they treated him just as well as they did their own children. Of course the girls were immediately smitten with the boy, a childhood crush that Jean and Apolline were sure that the young ladies were going to grow out of but instead they found that it only seemed to grow as they grew. It was a bit unusual since they lived in the same home and were basically brother and sisters yet that same love grew. The biggest concern was the age gap. Harry was three years younger than Fleur and one year older than Gabrielle, at this young of an age, things could get weird and fast. Yet they lived in harmony for those three years.

Marriage contracts were outdated in France but not uncommon. It served more to protect the couple than to formally bind them. Now in days either party could break the contract if they so choose, no hard feelings, and no consequences. Jean and Apolline were hesitant to draw up a contract, after all they were so young and feelings could be changed. When Fleur went through her maturity of becoming a veela and the veela allure began to manifest everyone in the house worried on how it would affect Harry since he was a male after all and yet the boy seemed unfazed by the allure. Of course he had called her beautiful but did nothing to try impress her. Fleur had kissed Harry that day, who could forget that day.

It had been a couple weeks into the vacation on Harry's second year. Fleur was stunning but had yet to go into her veela maturity, in fact Apolline was a little concerned at the lateness of it and began to wonder if she would even go through it and was just late for normal puberty. Fleur of course was a bit happy but depressed at the same time at the news and had spent the afternoon out on their private beach alone sitting in the sand. Harry wanted to go out there and comfort her but he had private lessons all afternoon and wasn't able to skip them.

Fleur had spent of the afternoon crying of course. She wanted so badly to come into her maturity, hoping that Harry would begin to see her as more of a woman and eventually ask her to be his girlfriend. Sure it was a bit strange since he was younger than her but Harry was perfect for her and she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, even if he was younger than her. Gabrielle had joined her and laid her head on Fleur's should and snuggled into her side. Fleur was thankful to have her sister with her when Harry couldn't, they understood each other and Gabrielle understood her better than anyone else in the world.

It was in this state that Harry found them around 5 in the afternoon. The sun was beginning to make its final stretch in the sky, it would be another 2 hours before the sun would set but the sky had already begun to change colors.

Harry carefully sat down next to Fleur who immediately had latched onto him. Harry liked Fleur, more so than anyone thought, she was his best friend and his partner in crime, joining several times on his occasional trip to detention. As one of the few boys that went to Beauxbatons, he was constantly in the spotlight and the receiving end of more than a few crushes. Of course the fact that Harry was always around arguably the most beautiful girl in the school made him the forbidden fruit and ultimate goal for any girl at Beauxbatons. This is turn made Fleur extremely protective of her relationship with Harry even if they weren't exactly dating.

Harry sighed as he knew what was going through the mind of Fleur. It was a storm, a confusing storm in truth. He knew that she badly wanted to reach her full maturity; looking like you were barely a second year when you were in fact a fifth year student was not in any way a good thing. Yet she knew the consequences of being a veela weren't exactly great, especially the allure aspect of it. Harry did the only thing he could think that would give her some comfort and kissed her. It was a chaste kiss but one that would be remembered for the rest of their lives. Fleur began to glow, not figuratively but literally, and in a blinding flash she transformed. One minute Harry was holding a girl around his age the next he was hugged a young and beautiful woman.

It was quite a shock to everyone but an even bigger shock when Gabrielle began to go the same transformation as well. When everything was said and done Harry was sitting next to two very beautiful girls that could have passed as twins. They smiled to each other before they looked hesitantly to Harry, worried he be affected by the allure. Harry had a look of shock on his face before he broke into his crooked grin and hugged Fleur and then Gabrielle, "Congratulations Fleur and Gabby." He stood and slowly began to stroll away towards the house.

Harry was a bit sad, he had hoped in the least that Gabrielle would transform later as well yet they had both left him behind now. They would find some guy and would forget all about him. He had only made it to the edge of the beach before he felt two hands slip into his.

The contract was written up and signed by the end of the summer. Jean was reluctant, Apolline was hesitant, but the three were happy. It was odd to make a three way contract but it was still legal given the circumstances. Jean had gotten into a legal battle over the idea itself when the contract was in its beginning stages but a review of old records revealed that a three way marriage was in fact very much so legal still in the magical world and because the contract was drawn up sooner than the lawmakers could legalize the law, Harry and the young girls were to be the last legal three or more marriage ever to be performed…ever.

The wedding of course was not to be until Gabrielle graduated and there were no pre nor post clauses to the marriage, just that there was a promise to wed each other which was all that they needed anyways.

Private lessons soon turned into the main form of teaching for Harry. It was a bit difficult to keep Harry challenged. He could almost immediately pick up anything that was taught to him though he did find that it was a bit more difficult for Harry to pick up transfiguration, well direct order transfiguration. If one asked Harry to transfigure a rock to a mouse it would instead become a rock rat. It was actually quite humorous and sometimes frightening to watch Harry transfigure items. You could never actually get him to transfigure something entirely; it was much easier to ask him to conjure something directly. For example you should never ask Harry to transfigure a table into a lion, because what you have instead is a lion made of the material the table was originally made of, animated of course. In fact most of the time the animal was deadlier in the alternate form than in its original form.

Harry however specialized in a magic that was far more deadly and quite borderline dark at times, magic of the mind. It fascinating really because the possibilities were endless in this branch of magic yet it was a difficult and detail orientated art. Harry would spend hours in the library during the summer reading book after book on the subject

Harry had gone through many teachers before Jean was finally able to find one that was able to keep up Harry himself. He was an interesting wizard; he and Harry were very much alike in terms of learning and personality. His name was Trent Mortlock, and he was the best. A world ranked duelist who had retired early on in his career, now he worked as a bounty hunter. Trent had spent the last ten years traveling the world tracking down criminals after watching the last war he decided to become a player in the game of catching criminals. It had started out a sort of game for him, nothing more than just testing his limits but the game quickly became personal when his wife was killed. He had watched as his wife was tortured and then gutted like an animal in front of him. From that day on he left his playful demeanor and had adopted a more serious and deadly approach to everything. It wasn't just a game or a hobby anymore to him, he was dancing with death and he was determined to be the one to come out on top.

As such he and Harry had common grounds and this helped in the lessons. Trent and Harry functioned as one really, it was a relationship that surpassed teacher and student, they were the same person, fighting the same fight, dancing the same dance. Apart from training Harry, Trent spent his time helping the French Auror Department catch criminals. He no longer chased down criminals but he usually spent his time reviewing crime scenes, and revealing clues that were not seen from his years of experience.

* * *

><p>Harry finished the last of his set when suddenly Apolline entered the training room. Harry quickly pulled on his robe, and stowed away his wand. Apolline smiled at Harry before she spoke softly, "I was beginning to worry about you."<p>

"I am sorry mum, I get lost in my training," Harry said as he took deep breathes trying to calm his heart rate.

"It's quite alright Harry," she said with a smile, "Fleur and Gabrielle have returned." Harry smiled brightly. They had gone to visit their veela grandmother in eastern France for a week. Harry had chosen to not to join them since it he would be surrounded by nothing but females, veela no less which would have made his stay extremely uncomfortable.

Harry hugged Apolline before he quickly went into his room and into his shower. Less than 5 minutes late he was rushing down to the kitchen when he caught sight of them. Fleur and Gabrielle were sitting in the waiting room. He ran down the steps and jumped the last 5 steps and was engulfed in a hug the moment he touched down.

"Harry we missed you," Fleur murmured into his shoulder.

"I missed you too," said as he kissed her shoulder and neck causing her to giggle.

"Come on, I want to say hi too," Gabrielle said frowning. Fleur smiled and pecked him on the lips. As soon as Fleur had taken a step back Gabrielle engulfed him in a hug and gave him a little less than appropriate kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss but pulled back a bit much to the disappointment of Gabrielle.

"I'm going to assume you missed me," he said huskily and began to trail kisses across her jaw and down her neck before he suddenly stopped and stepped back, leaving Gabby's embrace. Gabby pouted at Harry's teasing. It was a game she and Harry played, a game Fleur wasn't very fond of. When she was in a kissing mood there were no games. Gabby however, being the younger, was always in kissing mode and was more adventurous than her sister.

"I'm glad you two are home," Harry said as he looked at the two young ladies, "I was beginning to think you two had forgotten about me."

Both girls smiled and gave him a kiss on the check, "we could never forget you Harry," Fleur said, "now tell us what you did while we were away."

* * *

><p>It was several hours later when they were called to eat dinner, Jean had finally gotten some time off of work to join them. The entire summer he had been held up in the office with something important that apparently could not be shared to them.<p>

It was unusually quite as Jean looked extremely tired and everyone was just glad to see him. After ten minutes of intense silence he suddenly stopped and set his fork down. Everyone froze as they turned to him. He had an intense look on his face, hands folded in front of him, "Children, there is something I feel I must forewarn about this coming year." The three teenagers glanced at each other, "It is…forbidden but I feel it is a must to ensure your safety." All three nodded, "Over a century ago there was a tournament, a tournament that was held every five years or so. This tournament was between 3 students, one each from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. For obvious safety issues this tournament was stopped as the death rate became incredibly high. Dumbledore has…revived this tournament in order to promote international friendship and cooperation."

Harry's expression darkened at the mention of Dumbledore, "Why?" he asked

"I asked the very same question, siting that the tournament was incredibly dangerous," Jean replied, "yet somehow he was able to convince the French and Norwegian Ministry to allow the tournament to be revived. This upcoming year you will spending the school year at Hogwarts."

Fleur and Gabby glanced at Harry, they were scared of what his reaction. He looked down at his plate before he looked up and smiled at everyone, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and continued with dinner, this time conversation soon took hold though Harry was pensive on what the future would hold for him come school in two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue? ye or nah? Review my friends lol<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say a few quick words before you got into the chapter. First off I would like to thank you all who reviewed. You guys are awesome and your reviews are always encouraging and helpful. So I am going to take this story all the way to a year after Harry graduates. I have great ideas on where I want this story to go. So my ultimate goal right now is to finish this story come September 2013 and have somewhere around 5,000 or more reviews. I know that the reviews part will be a bit difficult but I am going to finish this story by next September. These first chapters should come out pretty quickly but it will slow down to one or two chapters every week. The pace was a little fast in the first chapter so I could crunch to the real start of the story.**

**Oh and someone suggested I change it to a Harry/Gabrielle setting on the characters instead of Harry/Gabrielle. I decided to change it, because both girls are equal in the relationship and there aren't many Gabrielle stories out there **

**Let's begin shall we?**

* * *

><p>Harry gathered his belongings into his chest, once again checking his belonging so that he did no forget anything. Harry had already done this at least 20 times these past two weeks, even though he knew that he had packed everything perfectly the first time. Fleur and Gabrielle had noted Harry's unusual behavior and had taken turns calming and distracting him. Fleur usually took him on walks through the garden or down to the beach. Gabrielle on the other hand would either talk about their favorite subject, magic of the mind, or have long and very intense snog sessions.<p>

Veela were very sexual beings, of that there was no doubt. Fleur and Gabrielle had these two weeks every six months when their bodies would suddenly expel more hormones into their bodies causing them to be a bit more physical during these two weeks. Harry couldn't really complain, all three knew the limits and often loved to flirt with the line during these weeks. However Gabrielle seemed to embrace her sexuality towards Harry a bit more than Fleur. Fleur was affectionate none the less, she loved Harry and she was a veela after all but Gabrielle on the other hand loved to be in physical contact with Harry. Apolline explained that often times certain veelas were a bit more…robust than others and Gabrielle was one of those veela.

Of course Harry was a bit concerned that Gabrielle would seek to express her physical needs onto another boy but found his worry to be for naught. Gabrielle was fiercely loyal to Harry just as loyal as Fleur was and Fleur didn't even so much as blink at another boy twice. Of course this did not discourage boys as they were always seeking to impress the two veela. Harry had of course sent more than a few curses and hexes at the boys who dared cross the line and bluntly out right tried to flirt with Gabby and Fleur. Not that they needed to be protected by Harry, Fleur and Gabby were just as capable of keeping boys away as they were to attracting them.

It was again up to Fleur and Gabby to try to distract Harry again, Gabby decided that it would be she to do it. At this point words wouldn't do much to calm Harry, he needed _physical_ treatment and Fleur knew that this was Gabrielle's area of expertise. Fleur wasn't in anyways jealous of Gabrielle. It had caused problems early on in the relationship as Fleur felt that Gabrielle was being too physical and in effect hogging Harry but after a long and very eye opening discussion between the three of them, Fleur found herself not only calmed but encouraging in the matter.

Harry loved them both equally and tried his best to give them equal time and care. Yes Gabrielle was bit more physical but as Harry explained it, it didn't make her the favored. Harry loved to spend time with his girlfriends, regardless of what they were doing with their time together. If Fleur wanted to spend the time talking or just taking walks with him then it gave him the same amount of joy as the activities he did with Gabrielle on her time, which usually involved time snuggling, reading, snogging, watching films and snogging. He just wanted to do what they wanted to do in the end.

"Love you need to stop," Gabrielle said and she rubbed his shoulders while pressing kisses to his neck before embracing him from behind.

Harry stopped after replacing the last book as he turned and gave Gabrielle a soft smile, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. This whole thing is throwing me for a loop," said with a heavy sigh before he scooped Gabby into his arms and laid her onto the bed before, he himself crawled in, tossing the blanket over them.

Gabrielle quickly snuggled into his side and tugged at his shirt. Harry chuckled before he quickly pulled it off allowing Gabby to run her hands up and town his chest. Harry was built like an ox; Ambroise had taken the liberty of becoming his personal physical trainer and had helped Harry go from a wire-y skeleton of a boy to a very well built young man. Gabby of course loved the change and often loved to go with Harry to the beach just see him with his shirt off. Gabby's hands soft and delicate hands tracing his muscles was always relaxing to Harry, it was better than a massage in his opinion.

They laid in silence as Gabby continued with her therapy. No words really needed to be said at this point in their relationship to communicate. They could say everything they needed to say with a single look and Gabby could calm and relax Harry with a single touch. Jean and Apolline found it quite fascinating how the three of them could have an entire conversation or argument without saying a single word. The arguments were always the funniest to Jean and would often try to decipher what they were saying to each other.

"He doesn't matter," Gabby said softly. Harry nodded, his eyes were closed and he was slowly losing himself to Gabby's touch, "He never has and he never will," Gabby continued, "you were meant to be here," Gabby kissed him on the chest, "you were meant to join our family," this time she kissed his neck, "you were meant to be with Fleur," she kissed his jaw, "and you were meant to be with me," this time she captured her lips. It wasn't like their usually kissed which, although full of love and adorations, were usually a bit harsh and full of hormones. No, this one was new to Harry, this kissed blew every kiss he had ever had with Gabby straight out the water. It was soft, it was gentle, it was passionate, it was…Harry couldn't even possibly find the word to describe the kiss. And then it hit him, this kiss was Gabrielle, it was everything he loved about her; delicate, passionate, beautiful, sexy, it was…Gabby, his Gabby.

When they finally parted Harry found that Gabby had climbed on top of him and was now straddling him and pressing every piece of her body that she possibly could, to him. He smiled and pecked her before he trailed kissed across her jaw line and up to her ear, "That, was absolutely amazing," Gabby smiled at this, "but I don't think this is the position that your mother, much less your father, would like to see their 13 year old daughter in, no matter how much of adult she really is."

"I couldn't agree more," Harry and Gabby turned quickly to the door expecting to find Apolline and were relieved to find that it was in fact Fleur. They breathed a huge sigh of relief, Gabrielle did however did remove herself from the extremely compromising position that she was currently in. It wouldn't do to be in trouble with her parents. Jean and Apolline knew the type of relationship that she and Harry carried but that didn't mean that they were about to let her off easy. Had they been found in the position they had been moments ago. Harry would have found himself of a lecture from Jean and Gabby getting hers from Apolline, not to mention they would have been put on restriction, which would have become useless as soon as they went to school the next morning.

"Go to sleep Gabby," Fleur said before turning to Harry and giving him an expectant look. Harry smiled as he climbed over Gabby, and gave Fleur a quick kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight my lily," Harry said. Fleur smiled at the nickname he had given to her. Harry knew that it was his mother's name but that wasn't the reason why he had given it to her, rather it was because it was their favorite flower and Harry often found himself picking lilies just for Fleur to have in her vase that stood on her nightstand.

"Goodnight Harry," she glanced at Gabby who had yet to move from Harry's bed, "and don't keep him up Gabby."

Gabby stuck her tongue out at Fleur but nodded shortly after. Harry smiled at Fleur and watched Fleur until she closed the door to her room. Gabby's and Fleur's rooms were directly on either side of Harry's, Fleur's to the right, Gabby's to the left. They had once occupied the rooms across from Harry but Harry found himself being on the receiving end of quite a few shows in the morning, something that Apolline quickly noted and fixed, much to the disappointment of everyone as Fleur and Gabby also got their own shows almost every morning and evening.

Gabby snuggled up into Harry's side and it wasn't long before her breathes became deeper and slower. Harry lay there in silence. He didn't really know why it bothered him so much that he was going to Hogwarts, he shouldn't be. As Fleur and Gabby had told him many times these past few weeks, there was nothing, _nothing_, that the old man could do to him. He couldn't force him to stay at Hogwarts or even in Scotland for that matter. And finally, for the first time since Harry had found out he would be going to Hogwarts, Harry fell into a deep but calm slumber, all the while hugging Gabby close.

* * *

><p>Unlike Hogwarts, students that attended Beauxbatons did not ride a train through the countryside to get to the school. Beauxbatons was a smaller school in terms of the amount of students that attended. Beauxbatons was very exclusive on who it would accept into its academy. Hogwarts may have been the most famous of all the magical schools in the world but it certainly wasn't picky on who it accepted; Beauxbatons was. In fact one could argue that Beauxbatons was the better by this fact alone. Every potential student was tested. They recruited the muggleborns and tested them a bit differently but every pureblood and halfblood had to apply and test into the school.<p>

The test consisted of two parts, a written and a practical. The written portion was basic information on the student themselves as well as knowledge in both magical and muggle subjects (muggleborns did not have the magical portion). The practical portion was simple enough that even a muggleborn was able to do. A recruiter would teach the young child a spell and then give them a test wand to measure magical strength, potential, completion of spell, as well as the learning ability of the child. From there the recruiters would assess whether the child was to the standard of teachable. In the last century there hadn't been a single muggleborn or halfblood that had been rejected but more than a couple of purebloods for their ignorance in refusing to teach their children 'backwards muggle ways'. This was also why there were so few boys in Beauxbatons, they either sent their children to Durmstrang or Hogwarts; they didn't need a test to enter.

Harry of course hadn't received any special treatment and had to take the test. Of course Jean had brushed up Harry on the magical section of the test since he was going be tested as a halfblood and not a muggleborn. Jean thought he was going to have a bit of trouble getting Harry to learn, especially because all of the books Jean had purchased for Harry were in French. Jen was in for a surprise when he got up the morning Jean had brought Harry home only to find him speaking French to Fleur and Gabby, mind you it was very rough and much of his grammar was…pitiful was the correct term because to say bad was to compliment the poor boy. However Jean got a taste of how quickly Harry could learn when less than a week later Harry's vocabulary and grammar had improved to the point that he could understand Harry almost perfectly.

Harry of course was studying harder than he had in his life. He poured over every French children's book he could find. He read, reread and read every text until he could say and knew every word in the book. By the time two weeks had passed Harry could speak just as well as Fleur and Gabby. Of course from there learning any subject was almost too easy for Harry. Jean had expected to put Harry through hours of studying and hoped to have him take the test a week before school started but by August 1st Harry had already not only passed but was in the top 5% margin.

To get to Beauxbatons was actually quite simple, your parents would apparated you to Le Vieux Port in Cannes where you would board a ship which would lead you to a hidden, by magic of course, island on which the palace sat on. Students absolutely loved the school because the entire island was the campus of the school, meaning that you could go down to the beach whenever you wanted to. Of course you could find all the boys, minus Harry, down at the beach just to watch the beautiful ladies of Beauxbatons sunbathe.

Harry, Fleur, and Gabby had just stepped off of the boat onto the island in their blue uniforms. Harry's boy uniform consisted of slacks, jackets and vests of the same color of ladies uniform with the trim on the jacket and vest being gold. Shoes and ties were of course black and formal. They were quickly escorted into a carriage to take them to the greeting hall. Harry looked out into the ocean smiling; he loved the fact that Beauxbatons reminded him exactly of home. The Delacour Villa was actually located on a magical hidden island as well that was shared with several other magical families just southeast of Imperia. Of course the Delacours owned a larger portion of the island than anyone else but it was only because they had inhabited the island first.

Harry was the first off the carriage and offered his hand to the ladies. Harry was going up the steps of the Grand Entrance when there was a sudden call to him.

"Harry!" Harry turned to find the one person Harry could call a friend at school, Blaize Zambini. Blaize was a striking and handsome young man with looks that could land him any girl at Beauxbatons yet the boy kept to himself for the most part.

"Blaize, how was your journey?" asked the young man

"The same as always, glad to be back in the land of the sun, I can't stand England to tell you the truth, wish we still lived in Italy," Blaize said with a sigh. Blaize had moved all around the world before he started school, Japan, Australia, the States, Russia, Spain, South America, the list was endless. His mother was always moving to meet with important people, both muggles and wizards, though no one knew what her job was per-say.

Harry sighed, Blaize probably wasn't going to take the news of having to return, but decided to change the topic instead, "So did you meet anyone interesting in England?" Harry asked

Blaize's smile changed to a slight frown, "No one of note, I figure why bother getting to know anyone considering we might move before the year is over anyways."

Harry nodded, "Well someday you know you'll have to actually get to know someone other than me and the Delacours. You do know that right Blaize?"

Blaize gave a light laugh, "Yes but let us hope that that day is a far ways away."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Some days I wonder…" he said trailing off with mirth written all over his face

Blaize's face went blank before he gave a grin, "I think you and I both know that you wouldn't dare finish that statement."

"Well look at the facts: you're unaffected by Fleur's and Gabby's allure, you could have your pick of the ladies yet you have not had a single girlfriend, and you have but a single friend, me. If I knew any better I would say you were g – "

Blaize growled, "finish that statement Potter and you'll find that it'll be very hard to breath with your lungs removed."

Harry laughed heartedly, "Relax Blaize, I'm only pulling your leg. Come, I believe that Fleur and Gabby are getting restless."

The group of four entered the hall just behind the final students. They were greeted by several elves who immediately took the loose items that hey carried as well as the overcoats that the ladies' uniform came with as well as the boys' jackets. Then a single elf escorted them to the main hall.

"Have you given thoughts on what you want to do after you graduate Blaize?" Fleur asked, talking to Blaize for the first time since Blaize had arrived.

Blaize shrugged, "I figure I'll do what my mother does or something similar. I figure I have a couple more years to figure out what I want to do anyways. You?"

Fleur nodded as she answered him, "Cursebreaker," Harry gave her a stern gaze, "maybe," she said with a roll of her eyes. Fleur knew that Harry was against her becoming a cursebreaker because of the dangers of the job but that was the reason she wanted to be one, the excitement.

Blaize however gave a loud laugh before giving a yelp as Gabby poked him with her wand. Harry of course acted as if Gabby had done nothing. Blaize gave an angry glare to Gabby who only stuck her tongue out at him, "How about keeping your girlfriend in check there Harry?"

Harry gave a confused glance at Blaize to which Blaize rolled his eyes and directed his attention to the elf who had already led them to their seats. After a slight nod the elf popped away. Harry gave a couple of hellos to the young ladies around them as they greeted them but didn't dwindle or humor them with more than a simple hello. Blaize however chose to completely ignore everyone as he directed his attention to the front.

"Hello Blaize," a cute brunette said with a beautiful blush playing on her cheeks, "h-h-how was your summer?"

Blaize raised his eyebrow to the young lady that was seated in front of him. Jessica was her name a girl in Gabby's year (Blaize had a thing for remembering things, much like Harry but only with people). He sighed as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to play it off as if he didn't know she was talking to him, "Hello Jessica, it was absolutely terrible." Gabby elbowed him giving him a disapproving look. Blaize held in the pain and continued, "How was yours?"

The girl blushed an even brighter pink, "I visited Barcelona and Milan, it was absolutely beautiful," she had heard he was born in Barcelona and was hoping to peak his interest, "we even watched a muggle sport, football I believe it was. It was very interesting. I'm sorry to hear that your summer vacation wasn't enjoyable."

Blaize was beginning to become really annoyed, the girl was trying way too hard to attract him. Though she had brought up a subject he did enjoy to talk about, football, "who did you watch play?"

"Barcelona and Manchester United," Jessica responded all too excitedly.

"Who won?" Blaize inquired

"It was a tie," the girl responded a little unsure of herself.

Blaize was thinking of how to end this conversation but found himself luck when Madame Maxime stood to the podium and began to address the students.

Unlike Hogwarts, students weren't sorted into houses, there were no points and there certainly wasn't any cup to won. Such systems and items would cause rifts among the students, instead students were separated into groups of 4. These groups would then have their own mini apartment where they would learn to function with each other and learn to work with each other. They did everything together and then the next semester they would be switched. The idea was to teach the students to not only adapt but learn to cooperate with everyone in their year. Of course boys and girls were kept separate, it wouldn't do to have girls and boys sleeping in the same vicinity.

At Beauxbatons there were a total of 12 boys to the 168 girls that attended Beauxbatons and Blaize was the only other boy in Harry's year, meaning that he and Blaize had been living with each since they first arrived at Beauxbatons. This year there weren't any boys joining though it wasn't surprising to anyone. The 2 years ahead of Harry and Blaize didn't have any boys either and there were a total of 4 in their last year; leaving only 2 in sixth year and another 2 younger than Harry, one in second and one in third.

"_I am also sad yet proud to say that we will be leaving our wonderful home of Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. We will attend and one lucky student will compete in the Triwizard Tournament, held for the first time in more than a century," _Madame Maxime announced causing murmurs to ripple throughout the students.

Blaize groaned; he knew _exactly_ where Hogwarts was because he had almost come close to attend the said school. His mother had decided last minute that it would serve better for Blaize to attend a school with a warmer climate and better schooling. Blaize just figured it was his mother trying to set him up for success with young girls as his mother was a _huge_ success with men. If one could call it that for that matter.

"_Participants are to be of age to compete," _she continued causing many to groan a bit, "_this tournament is extremely dangerous and has had many deaths, the main cause in which why the tournament was halted over a century ago. Now since we will not be home for the most part of the year and we cannot bring every student, those coming with us will have to be either of age. Any other students will have to apply and be interviewed in order to come into attendance although all boys choosing to come will automatically be allowed to join."_

Harry rolled his eyes; there was no guy in their right mind who would go. Why you may ask? Although its location was unknown to anyone who did not attend or attended, it was a well-known fact that Hogwarts was located in Scotland. Scotland did not exactly have the pristine weather that Beauxbatons offered and the ladies of Beauxbatons enjoyed sunbathing often. He did know that he had to go. As Harry Potter it would not do for Beauxbatons to arrive without their most prized student and that was apart from the fact that he was going to have to go due to who his father was.

Harry gave a quick glance at Blaize and found him to be smiling. Harry frowned, it wouldn't do to leave Beauxbatons without his only and best friend, no Blaize would be coming along for the ride, whether he wanted to or not.

"_Now let us all go to the dining hall and enjoy a meal and prepare ourselves for another wonderful year," _Madame Maxime finished with a wide smile

* * *

><p>Blaize was absolutely furious. Actually furious was putting it lightly. He had thought he had gotten out of going to Hogwarts only to find that Harry had entered the application for him. Harry had been on the receiving end of the silent treatment for the weeks leading up to the departure to Hogwarts. Harry of course explained why he had done it. Blaize had only grunted and continued to sulk around. Harry shrugged it off, Blaize was going and that was the end of it anyways.<p>

"Come now Blaize," Harry said throwing an arm around Blaize's shoulders, "it won't be so bad."

"Harry I was there for the entire summer," Blaize finally said to him, "it was unbearably humid and then it rained constantly. And that was just the summer Harry. I can only imagine the winter."

"Well…Jessica will be going," Harry said wiggling an eyebrow. Jessica had made her presence known to Blaize for the last 3 weeks. She was like a lost puppy following him around and trying to hold any sort of conversation with him. To be truthful she was the first girl Harry had seen Blaize say more than two words to other than Fleur and Gabby. Blaize however found the girl to be incredibly annoying and tried on several occasions to let the girl down rather bluntly but the girl was either ignoring his attempts or was incredibly dense.

"For the love all that is good in this world do _not_ remind me," Blaize murmured. He sat down on top of his trunk, head in his hands.

Harry laughed and closed his trunk, they would be leaving today and they were required to have all their belongings with them as they would not be returning to Beauxbatons, but rather go home from Hogwarts. Blaize hadn't even bothered to unpack anything once he had found out what Harry had done.

There was a knock at the door and Harry opened it to find Fleur already with her uniform on, over coat included. She greeted Harry with a quick kiss as she entered the room, "Hello Blaize, still mad at Harry?"

Blaize sighed before he shook his head, "Can't blame him really, I would have done the same if it had been the other way around."

Fleur gave a brilliant smile, "I knew you'd come around. Harry dear did you happen to grab my cloak by mistake, I've been looking for it since I'll actually be needed it but I can't seem to find it."

Harry shook his head no, "Sorry, I only have mine, have you asked Gabby if – "

"Here you go Fleur, I found your cloak. Some boy in my year stole it. Weirdo was smelling the thing," Gabrielle said as she burst through the door, behind her was Jessica looking both bashful and hesitant (Blaize groaned silently to himself). "Look who I found snooping around," she said with a sly smile to Blaize.

"Hey Blaize," Jessica said with a beautiful smile as she went to sit next to him. Blaize was kind enough to allow her just enough room to sit. He knew Fleur would take it out on him if he was rude to the girl again.

"Hey Jess," Blaize said and suddenly realized his mistake of giving the girl a nickname when the girl blushed a deep crimson.

Harry clapped his hands loudly, "Well look at the time, we should really be heading down to the carriage. I'm sure Madame Maxime is already stressing out."

The girls nodded and began to make their way towards the door. Fleur and Gabby gave a quick kiss to Harry on their way out and had turned back to wait for Jessica when it happened.

Jessica had not moved initially when Harry had made his statement and after watching Fleur and Gabby give Harry a kiss she made the boldest move any girl had ever pulled on Blaize. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. That alone would have shocked everyone in the room but what rocked everyone to the point that no one moved was that she had basically kissed him on the lips, considering how close she had gotten to his lips.

Blaize's expression was priceless, she had caught him off guard. Jessica quickly stood and almost ran out the room, her eyes on the floor the entire time. Harry, Fleur and Gabby stared at Blaize as emotions raced across his face before settling for astonished. He noticed that they were staring and quickly schooled his features, "what?" he asked them

Fleur and Gabby glanced at each other before they raced after the girl. Harry continued to stare before he just shrugged and acted as if it had never happened.

* * *

><p>Harry and Blaize were among the last to enter the carriage, they had their compartment within the magically enlarged interior of the carriage and had settled in. Each pulled out a book and began to read. Harry decided it would be safer to bring up what had just happened when there would be witnesses err…other people around.<p>

"Not a word Harry…not a _single_ word," Blaize told him once they had taken to the air.

Yes, definitely when there were witnesses….

* * *

><p><strong>Boom, done. As I said before, the first chapter was a huge crunch of time to get to the start of the story. I realize that this chapter is really meaty, I hadn't realized that it was until I finished but I like the chapter overall. I personally hate that there are large paragraphs but what can i do? Review please, it will be greatly appreciated and I realize I have nothing on my profile about me so I'll fill that in soon, tell me what you want to know about me and I'd be happy to share.<strong>


End file.
